


The Deeper the Lie, the Louder its Echo

by searchingwardrobes



Series: Journeying the Realms [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Neal, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Truth, anti-Swanfire, echo caves, family Jones, seriously if you like Neal don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Neverland has returned to its former glory seven years after Pan's death. The Jones family, along with Tinkerbell and her husband and son, are on a family vacation to the island. When the children get trapped in the Echo Caves, truths must be faced. 
Part two of my series Journeying the Realms in which Emma and Killian take their children on trips to various important places in their love story. Set in the universe of the Last Battle, but can be read alone.





	

              This story is a gift for G – the “Captain” of the fan page “Captain Swan Forever” on Facebook. Back when I first discovered _Once_ , I found your page while suffering through my first hiatus between 4A and 4B. Through your page, I discovered this wonderful world of fan fiction. The rest, as they say, is history. Your page is always positive and always fun. This fandom loves you, no matter what a few haters may say. We love you, G!

G also made a wonderful edit to go with this story. If I was savvier with technology I would have posted it here, but unfortunately I'm not. So go to Captain Swan Forever on Facebook to check it out! 

. *****************************************************************

“If our camp was due east of Dead Man’s Bluff, then the spot we’re looking for should be. . . “ Killian Jones groaned as he saw the _x_ he had slashed in the trunk of the tree twenty minutes earlier. “Bloody hell,” he muttered, giving the bottom of the tree a swift kick.

              “And we’re back where we started,” sighed Tinkerbell, stating the obvious.

              “This is so _boring_!” moaned the sandy-haired little boy shuffling behind Tink.

              “Brandon!” the fairy scolded her son.

              “Come on, Mom, can’t we row out to Skull Rock now?” he continued to whine, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

              As Tink’s husband Logan lectured their son about whining and disrespecting his elders, Emma Swan Jones wanted to come to the boy’s defense. A romantic trip down memory lane wasn’t exactly an exciting vacation activity for a six year old. Vacation. A family vacation. To Neverland. What if someone had told Emma the day she kissed Captain Hook for the first time that they would return to this island almost a decade later with their children for a family vacation? She probably would have hyperventilated. Either from laughter or panic. _A one-time thing_. Emma chuckled to herself.

              A small hand slipped into hers. Emma looked down into the face of her six year old daughter. Elsa Jones had her father’s thick black hair and sea blue eyes. She also smiled the same way Killian did, with a crooked tilt to her lips and an arch to her brows. The dusting of freckles across her button nose and the dimple in her chin were the only features she had inherited from her mother.

              “Don’t listen to Brandon, Mommy. _I_ want to see where you had your first kiss.”

              Killian spun in a slow circle, his long leather duster swishing against the thick foliage of Neverland’s jungle. The kids had begged him to put on his old leathers for this trip, and Killian had happily obliged. Emma was pretty happy about it, too. Watching him stride through the jungle in that outfit brought back plenty of old memories. She had forgotten the smoldering desire she had felt so keenly back then. The desire she had pushed aside – mostly – for the sake of her son. But heaven help her, she had forgotten how badly she had wanted him back then. Forgotten how hard she fought to suppress the urge to drag him deeper into the jungle and pin him to the nearest tree. She and Killian definitely needed to arrange some alone time on this trip – away from the kids.

              “Swan,” her husband’s voice cut through her fantasies, making her blush, “are you sure this isn’t the spot?”

              Emma shifted two year old Liam to her other hip as she surveyed the area. “I don’t know, Killian, something about it just doesn’t feel right.” The problem was that the island had changed so much since Pan’s death. She had replayed that kiss hundreds of times. She had dreamt of that kiss during the year in New York when she wasn’t even supposed to remember Killian. In her mind’s eye, the foliage wasn’t this vibrant with flowers. The light was darker. The air heavier with humidity. The trees bent more ominously.

              “My navigation skills are practically flawless, love,” the timbre of Killian’s voice changed as he caught her eye. He ran his tongue along his lower lip. “Perhaps you aren’t remembering the kiss correctly.”

              Emma blushed like a schoolgirl under his gaze. “Oh, I remember it clearly.” Liam wiggled in her arms, and she set the toddler down.

              Killian sauntered towards her, leading with his hips the way he used to do. He lowered his chin and tapped his lips just as he had that day so long ago. “You sure you don’t need to refresh your memory?”

              Emma knew she had the goofiest grin on her face as she swayed towards her husband. His lips were inches away, when –

              “Oh gross! Don’t kiss!” Brandon yelled.

              “Yeah, ewwww!” Elsa agreed.

              The adults all chuckled at the sight of the two children with their hands over their eyes. Liam squealed and mimicked his big sister, peeking between his fingers.

              Emma shook her head and crossed her arms. “Elsa, you said you wanted to see the spot where we first kissed.”

              “Yeah, but I didn’t tell ya to actually do it!” Elsa wrinkled her freckled nose in disgust as she spoke.

              The adults laughed again, and then everyone agreed to abandon their current quest and head to Skull Rock instead. Though it wasn’t a place Emma particularly wanted to go. Killian, who was now carrying Liam, came up beside her and put his arm around her.

              “Are you okay, love?”

              Emma shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

              “You _say_ you’re fine, but my experience tells me that doesn’t always _mean_ you’re fine.”

              Emma looked into his sparkling eyes and smiled. He knew her so well. “So maybe I’m not thrilled with the idea of going to Skull Rock. The memories I have of that place – they’re not pleasant.”

              Killian gave her arm a squeeze. “And no one would ever fault you for that. We don’t have to go.”

              Emma shook her head, “No, I can do this. I mean I was fine at the top of the bluff. That’s where my father almost died.”

              “Yes, love, but you didn’t witness that first hand. Skull Rock is a different story.”

              Emma mulled over Killian’s point. They had fallen behind from the others, and Emma vaguely heard Tink warning Brandon and Elsa not to run too far ahead. Maybe Killian was right. Maybe they should skip Skull Rock. On the other hand, maybe it had completely changed like everything else in Neverland. After all, there was no more dreamshade. No more sound of crying children marring the night. There was an actual distinction between day and night, for that matter. Emma recalled swimming in Mermaid Lagoon yesterday. The way the sun sparkled off the clear water, washing over their backs and warming the sand. The mermaids themselves welcomed them kindly. Whether that was because of the change that had come over the island or her husband’s friendship with the daughters of King Triton and Poseidon, Emma wasn’t sure. Either way, the day had been idyllic. So had the picnic earlier today beside the waterfall up on the bluff. So far, Neverland had been like a private paradise rather than the place of nightmares she remembered. Maybe she could –

              “I can’t find the kids!” Tink’s panicked voice cut through Emma’s thoughts. The five words every parent fears most making Skull Rock seem like a silly concern.

              “What do you mean, you can’t find them?” Killian asked, struggling to stay calm.

              Tink wrung her hands in distress. “I don’t know. They ran ahead. Logan and I called after them to wait. We rounded the corner – and they were gone!”

              “Guys!” Logan yelled. “Get over here!”

              The other three adults raced towards the sound of his voice. Emma felt the breath leave her lungs when they found Logan. “I know this place,” Emma gasped out, her heart sinking.

              “The echo caves,” Killian whispered.

              “Are you sure they’re in there?” asked Tink, clutching her husband’s arm tightly. As if in answer to her question, two voices cried out from the cave’s interior.

              As they all raced inside, Emma said hopefully, “Maybe, without Pan, the cave isn’t . . .” Her voice, and her hope, tapered off as they faced the same deep chasm she remembered from last time. And on the other side of that chasm, inside a crude cage, were Elsa and Brandon.

              All four parents cried out for their children. In a flurry of pixie dust, Tink rose into the air and attempted to fly across the chasm. With a loud cry, she struck an invisible barrier and crashed back down to the stone floor of the cave. Her husband rushed to her side and helped her up.

              Killian hung his head dejectedly. “It looks like spilling our secrets is still the only way.” Liam, seeming to pick up on the tension around him, whimpered against his father’s shoulder. Killian brushed a kiss against the little boy’s golden curls. “It’s okay, lad. Your sister will be just fine.”

              Emma, unable to help herself, rounded on Tink. “I thought you said all of Pan’s curses were undone!”

              “I said they were _coming_ undone! The island almost died under Pan’s influence. It takes time!”

              Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry, Tink. That wasn’t fair. This isn’t your fault.”

              “Well,” Tink admitted, “this trip was largely my idea.” She bit her lip, glancing around at the other three nervously. She took a deep breath, rubbing her palms up and down her legs. “So, it’s only fair that I spill my guts first.” Tink closed her eyes, and when she spoke the words all came out in a rush. “A long time ago, when we were both in Neverland, and really lonely . . . I slept with Hook.”

              Tink opened one eye nervously, holding her breath for everyone’s reaction. Killian’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and the tips of his ears were bright red. Emma on the other hand, seemed nonplussed and Logan was attempting to hide a chuckle behind his hand. Most importantly, the cave didn’t shake. No bridge began to form.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’ve known that for years, Tink. Killian told me when we first started dating.”

Tink huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her own cheeks turned pink. “You mean I blurted that out and embarrassed myself for nothing?”

Her husband couldn’t help laughing now. “Afraid so, honey.”

Tink scowled at him. “Then why don’t you help us out, Mr. Honesty?”

Logan held up his hands and chuckled again. “Don’t look at me. I’m apparently the only adult here who _hasn’t_ slept with Hook.”

Tink narrowed her eyes at Killian, who wore a shit-eating grin. “And you! Don’t even say it, Hook. Men!”

Logan stepped forward and wrapped his wife in a comforting embrace. “Seriously, sweetheart. I wish I could help, but there are no secrets between us.”

Tink lifted her face towards her husband, her cheeks now wet with tears. “Then what do we do?”

Killian cleared his throat, shifting Liam in his arms. “Well, it looks like it falls to me then. The former villain.” He swallowed hard and looked straight at Emma. “I didn’t help reunite Ariel and Eric. I betrayed them. To get my ship back from Blackbeard.”

Nothing.

              Killian furrowed his brow in confusion. “I already told you that?”

              Emma smiled at him. “Ages ago.”

              Killian thought again, biting his lower lip. “The night of our first date, I made a deal –“

              “- with Gold,” Emma finished for him. “To get your hand back, but he tricked you into thinking it was cursed, so you made another deal to get rid of it.”

              “Okay,” Killian continued, wetting his lips and thinking some more, “Zelena was able to curse my lips because –“

              “- because you swore on the name of the woman you loved – my name.”

              “And I told you about my father . . . “

              “Killian,” Emma stopped his words by gently taking his hand, “the only person here with secrets . . . is me.”

              Killian’s eyes widened in surprise. Emma gave him a nervous smile and then darted a glance to Tinkerbell. Then she took a deep breath, and plunged ahead. “You and my parents didn’t hear my secret the last time we were here. My secret was . . . that I was hoping Neal was dead.”

              The cave shook and several feet of rock jutted out suddenly over the chasm. Emma lowered her head, not ready to see Killian’s or Tink’s reactions. Keeping her eyes fixed on the ground, she continued. “I know it sounds horrible now. Now that he’s really gone. But it’s true. I just couldn’t face the pain of what he did. He abandoned me. He let me go to jail for his crime. He said it was so I could fulfill my destiny, but that’s crap.” Emma dared to lift her gaze to Killian’s face. His jaw clenched, but she couldn’t decipher his feelings. “You would have found a way, Killian. If you had been in his shoes, we would have done it together.”

              Emma looked away again, across the chasm. “He didn’t come back for me. August sent him a postcard. But he never came. And when I found him in New York, he ran from me.” Emma’s voice fell to a whisper. “He never chose me.”

              Emma stared at the beginnings of the bridge – only a few feet long. There was still a long way to go. “My parents thought I still loved him. I did love him. But I wasn’t _in_ love with him anymore. It was already over.” Emma held Killian’s gaze for her next confession, tears welling up in her eyes. “Some people think I ended up with you by default. Because Neal died. But that’s not true. The truth is, before we left Neverland, Killian, I had already chosen you.” The rumbling in the cave couldn’t tear Emma’s eyes away from her husband’s. “That’s what I was trying to say at the town line. When you said you would think of me everyday, I said ‘good.’ I hated leaving Neal for Henry’s sake. But leaving you broke my heart.”

              As the cave rumbled again, Emma closed her eyes against the tears that were welling up. “There are so many things I _hate_ , that I’ve kept bottled up inside. I _hate_ that Neal never believed in me.” The cave rumbled again. “I _hate_ the condescending way he always talked to me. Like I was still 17.” More rumbling. “I _hate_ that he never once asked for my forgiveness.” As the cave rumbled again, Emma felt empowered. She clenched her fists at her sides as she shouted her final secret. “And most of all, I _hate_ that my parents named my brother after him. Why? Why would they do that? Who _does_ that?”

              Emma was sobbing now and Killian’s arms were around her, little Liam sandwiched awkwardly between them. Tink and Logan ran past them, running quickly across the stone bridge to retrieve the children. In a blur, Emma’s legs crumpled under her, and then Elsa was deposited in her lap. Through her tears, Emma peppered her little girl’s face with kisses.

              “I’m so sorry, Mommy!” Elsa said, her lips quivering. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I won’t run off again – I promise!”

              Emma laughed, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. “It’s okay, sweetie, you’re safe. That’s all that matters now.” Emma stood shakily to her feet. She looked nervously from Killian to Tink, who held Brandon tightly in her arms. “I’m sorry you two had to hear all of that. I know you both loved him in your own way.”

              Tink grasped Emma’s arm. “Don’t apologize Emma. The Baelfire we knew was just a boy. As Neal the man, he hurt you. I’m glad you were finally honest about it.” Tink gave Emma’s arm another squeeze then had a silent conversation with Killian. “Logan, could you take Liam? And Elsa come with me, your parents need a minute.”

              Once they were alone in the cave, Emma was suddenly afraid once again to look Killian in the eye. Gently, he put two fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face to meet his. Compassion and tenderness were shining in his eyes.

              “Why did you keep all of that inside, my love? For all these years?”

              Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Killian’s waist. His arms encircled her, holding her tight. “Everyone remembers him as a hero,” she explained, her cheek pressed against Killian’s shoulder. “It just seems wrong to slander his name.”

              Killian ran his fingers through Emma’s hair for a few moments, then stepped away from her so he could look into her eyes once again. He cupped her face in his good hand, his hook steady at her waist. “That doesn’t change how you feel, Emma. It doesn’t erase the hurt. I want to share that burden with you, Emma. Surely you know you can tell me anything.”

              Emma smiled up at him, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She remembered a quote from their wedding: _Now our joys are doubled; now our burdens are halved._ Why had she waited so long to tell him? Emma sighed and turned her face, placing a kiss to the center of Killian’s palm. He smiled down at her with that same look he always gave her – like she was the most precious treasure he had ever found.

              “Mommy! Daddy! Come quick!” Elsa shouted excitedly from the cave’s entrance.

Killian placed a tender kiss to Emma’s forehead before they left the cave hand in hand. The sight that greeted them took Emma’s breath away. The sky was filled with sparkling shimmers of color, darting in and out among the trees.

“What is it?” Emma breathed.

“Fairies!” Elsa squealed, bouncing up and down exuberantly.

Emma looked to Tinkerbell in confusion. “But I thought you said you were the only fairy left in Neverland.”

Tink laughed as she watched the fairies do their acrobatics in the skies. “I was! But they’ve come home!” She looked down at Elsa with an excited grin. “Do you want to go to Pixie Hollow and meet them?”

“YES!!!” Elsa exclaimed, almost beside herself with excitement.

Tink took the little girl’s hand in hers. “Well, let’s go then.”

Brandon bounded ahead next to his father, who still held a now sleepy Liam. Elsa skipped along beside Tinkerbell, chattering away. “Do you think Rosetta will be there? Or Iridessa, or . . .”

Killian fell into step behind them until Emma stopped him with a hand to his elbow. He had barely turned to face her when she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and hauled him in for a passionate kiss. When it ended, Killian rested his forehead on hers and, smiling teasingly, began to say, “That was –“

              “- something I’ve been dying to do all day.” Emma finished for him.

              Killian grinned and bent for a second kiss. This time, he didn’t have to chase her lips. This time, her heart was already his.

                

**Author's Note:**

> * First off, I want to thank whoever nominated me for a Captain Swan fan fiction award in the category best one-shot for my story "Already Home." I'm not on tumblr, so I found my nomination by accident. Then it took me another half hour to confirm it was really my story that was nominated. I'm brand new to this, so I'm still in shock. Thank you!!  
> * Up next in this series will be a story I've entitled "A Man to Man Talk" in which the Joneses travel to Narnia for Henry's wedding to Jill (yay!). Then, I have a story at the beanstalk when the Jones children are a bit older.  
> * Aside from the two ideas above, I've got nothing. So for the first time, I'm asking for prompts. What other trips do you want the Jones family to take? Don't just tell me where you want them to go, but what you want them to do there. I know I want them to visit Arendale, for example, but I haven't a clue what they would do once they got there! So I need ideas. I don't have a tumblr account or a blog, so please leave prompts in the comments below. And thanks for reading!


End file.
